1. Field of the Invention
An embodiment of the present invention relates to an optical film and an organic light-emitting display device including the same, and more particularly, to an optical film which may improve display quality of an organic light-emitting display device including the optical film.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices used in portable electrical devices such as notebooks, mobile phones and portable media players (PMPs) as well as electrical household devices such as TVs and monitors are becoming lighter in weight and slimmer in size. Accordingly, various types of flat panel display devices are widely used, for example, liquid crystal display devices (LCDs), organic light-emitting display devices, and electrophoretic display devices. Among these flat panel display devices, organic light-emitting display devices are in increasing demand due to their advantages including lower power consumption, higher luminance, higher contrast ratio, and ease of realizing flexible display devices.